


Now that's funny!

by Staringback



Series: The "What-If" Timelines [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Another messed up dinner date, Frisk. Oh Frisk., My shortest fic ever, Other, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Sans finally tells a good joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: He hated to admit it, but Sans had a hard time trying to guess what was going on inside her mind and he has always prided himself on his skills of reading people in a matter of seconds.





	Now that's funny!

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't get this out of my head! ^_^

“...do you get what i’m saying?”

 

Sans paused in his speech and looked carefully at the peaceful human’s face and found himself feeling just a little bit annoyed when he saw that, like always, Frisk’s facial features were blank, emotionless, but more importantly unreadable.  He hated to admit it, but he had a hard time trying to guess what was going on inside her mind and he has always prided himself on his skills of reading people in a matter of seconds.

 

**_mental note to self, never play cards with this kid_ ** , Sans thought to himself and sucked in a  breath trying to enjoy the subtle atmosphere the MTT Restaurant provided, but despite his best efforts at relaxing, Sans found himself ...unnerved being this close to the human.

 

That was another reason why he felt so annoyed with her and himself whenever he was in Frisk’s presence.  Even though the human had proven to be quite the pacifist, befriending all monsters, including the proud human-hating captain of the Royal Guards, Undyne, to being so nice to his brother, Papyrus, Sans couldn’t quite understand why the human irked him so bad.

 

She did nothing, absolutely nothing to induced these unpleasant feelings in him, aside from having a poor sense of humor, as all his jokes he tried on her earning him nothing but a dead-pan stare, but then again, everybody had a different sense of humor.  

 

“Sans?” 

 

The small indifferent voice broke the skeleton monster out of his thoughts and when he looked across the table at his dinner date, his annoyance spiked.  The kid’s face now looked bored.  Almost as if she thought his story was unimportant.  Almost as if she thought the promise and the sacrifices he made for her were nothing.  Like what the nice lady on the other side of the door did meant nothing.

 

**_okay kid, let’s knock that arrogant look off your face and see how you like this_ ** , Sans thought before he continued.

 

“...that promise i made to her…you know what would happen if she hadn’t said anything?”

 

Finally Sans saw it.  A small spark of interest bloomed in Frisk’s eyes.  The small human leaned forward and almost seemed to eagerly wait for Sans to finish.  Sans smirked and got into character.

 

Easily extinguishing the lights in his sockets, Sans deepened his voice and stared directly at Frisk.

 

“... buddy.   **_Y o u ’d   b e   d e a d   w h e r e   y o u   s t a n d.”_ **

 

It had the desired effect.  Frisk’s eyes widened almost as if she were in shock and Sans watched as she quickly drew away from him.  

 

That feeling of smugness only lasted a second before a very small wave of guilt hit the monster.  

 

The feeling of guilt then grew when he watched as the kid quickly looked down as her shoulders started to shake.  Sans sighed and rubbed his sockets.

 

**_okay, maybe a i went just a little too far_ ** , Sans thoughts as the lights returned to his sockets.

 

“hey, lighten up, buck-”

 

The human made a strange noise that almost sounded like a soft snort and when she looked back up, Sans felt his sockets widened.  Finally after so many failed attempts to get her to laugh, Frisk was smiling.  Her lips stretched in a huge grin as her shoulders shook even more as she let out a loud squeal of adorable child-like  laughter, gaining the attention of the the monsters around them.  

 

“Sans!” She gasped out, her laughter causing her to become breathless.  “That was the best joke you ever told!”  

 

She laughed harder, slamming her fists against the table, rattling the candle on it and when Sans looked around he saw that everybody was now staring at them.  She laughed so hard her pale cheeks became rosy red giving her a doll-like appearance and just for one second, one terrible horrible frightening second, Sans saw Frisk’s eyes flash a deep dark red.

 

And suddenly Sans remembered.  He saw himself standing in the golden hallway of Judgement Hall.  

 

**_“  papyrus, you want anything?”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate to admit it, but I kind of like SOULLESS Frisk! <3


End file.
